Royally Screwed
by CravingForYou
Summary: Gabriella Montez was the perfect princess of East High, envied and adored by all. But her all-too-perfect life comes crashing down, once West High Knight Troy Bolton arrives. Isn’t this going to be a royally screwed senior year? TROYELLA
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry.**

**But I am revising this, HAHA. I just feel like Gabriella was getting a bit inconsistent, and well, Troy's just too perfect. XD**

**Stay posted! :D I'll post Chapter One again soon. But please stick to the story. Don't worry. The plot will be clearer soon.**

**Much love,**

**Craving XOXO**

…

**And so this doesn't count as purely an author's note!**

**-**

"Troy!" Gabriella yelped, rushing onto the couch and jumping onto his lap. Troy gasped in surprise at the sudden weight on his legs, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist. He stifled a laugh, pulling her close.

"What's the problem, Gabs?"

"There's a… there's a… _frog_ in the kitchen!" Gabriella buried her face into his shoulder, her fists holding his shirt tightly in a death grip. Troy's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"But… don't you cut up frogs in Biology all the time?"

"Those frogs are fully sedated, and I touch them with gloves. But if they're alive and… hopping, they are disgusting!" Gabriella growled when she heard a low rumble in Troy's chest. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing!" Troy said a little bit too cheerfully for her tastes. Gabriella got off his lap and slumped onto the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips were fixed into a childish pout, and Troy couldn't help but lean over and kiss her gently. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll get the frog and put it outside."

Gabriella didn't answer. Troy sighed and pressed soft kisses against her cheek and over her nose. Gabriella closed her eyes, subconsciously letting a sigh escape her lips. "Ugh, fine. I love you," she murmured, sliding her arms around his neck. Troy laughed against her skin. "But don't mock me like that ever again, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Troy laughed and scooped her up in his arms. "Time to fight the evil frog of death! No worries, fair maiden! Your Knight in shining armor has arrived!"

"Hmm, funny how that fits you so well." Gabriella let out a giggle as Troy groaned in annoyance.

"Why do I love you?" he questioned. His nose wrinkled, feeling Gabriella's dark curls brush across his nose.

"Because I'm awesome and independent." She smiled brightly.

"Says the girl who ran into the living room because she's scared of a living, non-sedated frog." THWACK! "I'm sorry!"


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: **Gabriella Montez was the perfect princess of East High, envied and adored by all. But her all-too-perfect life comes crashing down, once West High Knight Troy Bolton arrives. Isn't this going to be a royally screwed senior year?

**Chapter One**

"Oh my god, it's Gabby Montez…"

"You know, I heard Sharpay and Ryan Evans gave her a _car_ for her birthday…"

"I wonder if she'll invite me to her seventeenth birthday bash at the Evans Manor…"

"… Chad, Zeke and Jason are so protective of her; I wish they did that for _me_…"

"Did you hear she got another A in Chemistry? How the hell could she do that? She's even smarter than Taylor McKessie…"

"If Taylor hears you say that, she'll blow her top!"

At East High, you only heard the names of the elite, the ones on top: top celebrities, top car brands and of course the top rulers of their own social hierarchy. Gossip spread around like wildfire regarding the royalty of East High, and lately, it's been circulating around East High's princess, Gabriella Montez, and her annual birthday celebration at the Evans Manor.

Gabriella Montez brushed strands of her long black curls behind her ear, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Everything had to be perfect about her appearance: not a strand out of place, make-up applied just right – not too much, and not too little –, dressed quite appropriately and attitude in place. Gabriella had mastered the art of preparing for school, and everyone was aware of it. After all, she learned from the best. Sharpay Evans didn't teach just _anybody_, you know.

"Gabby!" a voice said cheerfully. Gabriella tilted her head and flashed a perfect smile. Sure enough, her two best friends, Sharpay and Ryan Evans strode down the hall. Sharpay, being the ever-famous queen of East High, had the crowd immediately split in half at her entrance. Sporting a white summer dress cut to her thigh and a pair of pink high heels, she was practically the image of perfection.

Ryan wasn't exactly the king of East High, but he definitely had his perks. It was probably called being popular by association, but Ryan didn't really care about what people thought of him. He was absolutely perfect that way, Gabriella concluded, watching his loafer-covered feet approach her. "Good morning, sunshine!" he said happily, pecking both her cheeks.

"I'm not French, Ryan, but okay." Gabriella smirked, but did the same nonetheless. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's wrist, and the three of them walked towards the pink locker at the end of the hall. "So, how are my two favorite people?"

"Ugh, absolutely exhausted." Sharpay flicked strands of her highlighted blonde hair away from her face. "Daddy decided to have a business party last night at home, and his associates just didn't know the meaning of 'shut up' or 'beauty sleep.'"

"Yeah, we had to entertain their kids almost all night." Ryan leaned on Gabriella dramatically. "But there was this one guy eyeing Sharpay like he wanted her for an extra serving of dessert."

"He was gross," Sharpay added, twisting the combination of her locker. "You know, one of those sleazy guys with the gelled hair a-la-Mafia and the disgusting leery eyes. He kept trying to see down my dress, that cool red one—"

"Okay, we really _don't_ need another explanation for one of your designer outfits, Sharpie." Gabriella bit back a laugh when the other three guys to their circle arrived. Chad Danforth, the resident owner to the throne, surprisingly didn't get along with Sharpay. He was on the basketball team as their co-captain, and he didn't mix well with Drama Club vice president—obviously.

"Go hang off a basketball ring, Danforth," Sharpay retorted. Chad shot her a sickeningly sweet smile, before slinging an arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "Ugh, arm _off_ her shoulder! It totally ruins her outfit."

"Let the birthday girl do what she wants," Chad argued. "Zeke baked her cookies and everything."

"And the element of surprise is _gone_," Zeke Baylor said with a roll of his eyes, giving Gabriella a box of cookies neatly wrapped with a satin red ribbon. Gabriella gasped and hugged Zeke gently. "Happy birthday, Gabby."

"Aw, thank you _so_ much, Zeke." Gabriella lifted the cover and inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies. "I'm excited for lunch already."

"You're sharing, right?" Jason Cross, the last addition to the lovable group of six, looked at her with a completely serious expression on his face. Gabriella groaned and laughed, nudging him playfully with her hip. "What?"

"Forget it, Jason. Let's just go to class, shall we?" Sharpay grabbed Gabriella by the wrist and dragged her towards Homeroom. Gabriella turned to Ryan, mouthing 'help!' desperately. Ryan simply laughed and waved at her, before walking casually with the boys on their way.

"Toodles, birthday girl!" Chad said teasingly, fluttering his fingers at her.

* * *

"I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends like at West High, Troy," Mrs. Bolton said, patting his back. The brunette stared at his mom crossly, before tilting his head back to the school. East High loomed over him like a threat, a danger that he didn't want to face – ever. Being a West High Knight all his life, he would rather die than enter enemy territory.

"I just don't understand why we had to move, Mom," Troy Bolton mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Mrs. Bolton sighed, fingering the steering wheel gently.

"You know why we had to move."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you had to bring _me_," Troy replied exasperatedly, turning to face his mother. Mrs. Bolton took a deep breath, reaching out to pat Troy's arm. Instead, Troy dodged her gesture and grabbed his backpack, getting out of the car. "I'll find a ride home later. Don't pick me up."

He walked towards the school, his brow furrowed in annoyance. He couldn't believe it – he was in East High. When he told his team where he was going, they all ended up laughing at him. He could hear his co-captain (and least favorite person of the team) Jason Suarez laughing his head off. "You go ahead, Bolton. Like those _Wildcats _could ever accept you."

The thought of his team laughing him away made Troy's blood boil. He was the damn captain of the team! Rolling his eyes, Troy tugged at his West High varsity jacket, fiddling with the zipper as he strode towards the large building. Left and right, people were sending him evil looks. "Why is he wearing _that_ jacket?" he heard people whisper. Uh, he was a Knight, through and through. Duh, he'd be wearing the jacket.

He walked through the school to the principal's office, glaring at everyone who had stared at him like he was lower than the filth on the janitor's mop. Talk about discrimination – Troy dismissively strode towards the large wooden door with Principal Matsui's name on top.

"Good morning, please have a seat." The secretary, a nice middle-aged blonde gestured towards the plush red seats. Troy clung closer to the blue of his jacket, sitting down slowly. The secretary dialed a few numbers, mumbling to the principal about his arrival. After a few minutes, she smiled brightly and stood up. "Mr. Bolton, Principal Matsui's waiting for you."

"Trust me, ma'am. I was doing the same thing." Troy sighed and stood up, opening the door that led to the office. Pictures of all the Wildcat championships, basketball jerseys and even a small basketball hoop adorned the man's office. Trying not to let out a snarl of disgust, Troy instead focused on the Japanese man behind the desk who was shuffling through some papers.

"Have a seat, Mr. Bolton," the principal said without looking up, arranging said papers into a small folder. Troy hesitated, before taking a seat in another plush red armchair. "So, this is a surprise, isn't it? The West High Knights' basketball captain moving to _our_ side of the fence?"

"I was surprised as well, Mr. Matsui," Troy mumbled, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket once more. The symbol of the West High Knights was patched onto one of the pockets, and Troy took the opportunity to stare at the worn design.

"Now, here's your schedule. I took a look at your old transcripts and kept you in the same advanced placement classes. You seemed like a decent student back there, Mr. Bolton. I don't want to see you in my office again if any scandal ensues." Principal Matsui leaned forward and stared him down. "You're supposed to be the noble Knight here. I suggest that you stay on your toes, and don't fight any other Wildcat who tries to pick one. The rivalry stays where it is – on the court. You're a Wildcat now, Mr. Bolton; I hope you and everyone else know that."

_I will _never _be a Wildcat, Mr. Matsui. I assure you of that, _Troy thought in disgust, taking the schedule from his hands. He stood up, inclined his head and walked out of the office. Principal Matsui leaned back and sighed, rubbing his temples. He had already figured this would be a semester that would change everything.

* * *

The homeroom was bustling with students, each waiting for Ms. Darbus to start the class. Gabriella laughed at something Ryan had said, listening to him attentively as he told the business party story with exaggerated hand gestures and facial expressions. "And then the guy trips and actually _falls_ into the pool!" Ryan announced, making the boys and Gabriella laugh. Sharpay smiled in amusement as she texted away on her pink Sidekick. "He was so red in the face; the tomato sauce Carlotta made must've gone up to his head!"

The group laughed again, just as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. "Alright everyone, settle down," Ms. Darbus declared, tapping her ruler on the desk. Everyone started to move towards their desks, Gabriella settling in between Ryan and Sharpay along one column. "Now, I'm sure your holidays were quite wonderful. Once again, check the new sign-up sheets in the bulletin boards for more activities. I assure you all that this semester will be –"

The door burst open, and a brunette in a blue jacket stepped in, panting heavily. Locks of his dark brown hair covered his face while he tried to catch his breath. "Ms. Evans, what don't we tolerate the most in this class?" Ms. Darbus said, her tone scarily calm.

"Cell phones?" Sharpay looked up from picking at her nails. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ms. Darbus moved her eyes to the girl behind her.

"Ms. Montez, I know you won't disappoint me. What don't we tolerate in my class?"

"Tardiness, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella said slowly, tapping her pen on the desk. She herself wasn't fond of being late – but after six years of hanging out with Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Gabriella was used to the lack of punctuality. Instead, she made sure she wasn't late when they picked her up.

"Thank you, Ms. Montez. Now, who might this late student be?" Ms. Darbus questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. The student in question took a deep breath, before standing up and tossing his hair away from his eyes.

The class gasped, and Gabriella swore she heard her breath catch in her throat. Bright blue eyes stared into her own, surprise and uneasiness etched between flecks of green. "Bolton," she heard Chad growl.

Well – this was going to be interesting?


End file.
